


brother

by pupupu



Category: aquaman（2018）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupupu/pseuds/pupupu
Summary: 事情发生在奥姆知道自己有个哥哥之前





	brother

哥哥

奥姆第一次感受到“哥哥”，是小奥姆第一次去上实战课的路上。

他在去训练场的路上遇到一对兄弟。哥哥熟练地行礼，旁边小一点的弟弟似乎是第一次见到他，慌乱又兴奋，直勾勾地盯着他，忘了向他们的小王子弯腰致敬。哥哥急忙扯了扯弟弟的小手，等弟弟慌忙地补上鞠躬致意后，哥哥代弟弟向奥姆道歉。

小奥姆点点头表示无妨，转头继续和围着他的侍卫一起去往训练场。但是他忍不住偷听身后那个哥哥用死里逃生的语气安慰弟弟。

训练场里，小奥姆被里面的陪练大章鱼揍了一顿，从章鱼触手里被解救的时候小奥姆想，我要是也有个哥哥就好了。

回到家里，小奥姆跑去妈妈怀里给妈妈讲今天发生了什么，他讲实战好难他再也不喜欢大章鱼了，讲路边没有行礼的弟弟。

母亲抱着他，夸他做的很好，王子要对他的子民报以善良和仁爱，鼓励他继续加油，不会的东西多向维科请教。然后他抬起头对妈妈说，可以给我生个哥哥吗？

亚特兰蒂斯女王的手僵在半空，面容煞白。

晚上，小奥姆躺在床上，想不明白为什么母亲不像往常一样给他讲故事哄他入睡。也不知道为什么刚跨进房间的父亲在听到他想要哥哥后突然大发雷霆。父亲压着怒火让侍卫把他带回房间，他从未见过父亲如此生气。

小奥姆不习惯床边没有母亲温柔的睡前故事，他有一点害怕。要是有个哥哥就好了，他想。


End file.
